FMF: Summer Break
by magical origami
Summary: What do "normal" wizards and witches do on their Summer Breaks? Just think about all the freedom they have now! No rules, no professors, no curfews, no homework! Life is just too good to not be naughty and a little pinch of nice with a drop of unicorn blood thrown into the mix!
1. Author's Note

Hello readers! I'm back and cannot wait to start on the 3rd Harry Potter book: Prisoners of Azkaban!

But I would hate to leave their summer lives unknown since Summer Break is one of the best times (for most) in the year. I know I enjoy it :3

I am going to try to go in a sort of "time line" from the start of their break to the end but each chapter will be about one or two characters.

I don't know how many OC's and/or J.K Rowling's characters will be featured but hopefully, no one will have more than one or two chapters. I also don't know how long each chapter will be. Some wil be the average of 3k but some might be more or less.

If you haven't read my story: Fire is My Friend, you will not understand who the characters are and what is going on. I suggest you start reading the first "book". Chapters might be missing, in the wrong spot, duplicated, and anything everything and anything that could happen. Why? I am very confused on how to "edit" chapters when they are already published. I already made by errors so if something is very wrong you know why.

Fire is My Friend is under revisions and I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT A BETA READER (I think that is what they do) TO READ THE STORY AND HELP ME FIND MY MANY MISTAKES, because I have a lot of them. So If you are interested please help!

This offer isn't only to beta readers; if you read any of my stories and find a mistake please send me a review or message telling me about it!

Thanks


	2. Alice

**Alice's POV**

"I can't believe I won't be able to see you!" Maria exclaimed, pulling me into a hug in our dorm.

"Maria, it hasn't even been breakfast yet." I reminded her. Today was our last day at Hogwarts before Summer Break and Maria has been up all night packing her stuff. Every time she would be done, there would be something she finds under her bed or in the corner of her chest.

I had just waked up when she yelled into my ear, hugging me. It made me rather sad to be thinking I'll be leaving this beautiful castle in less than twenty four hours. Most importantly, I won't be seeing my friends every day, I won't be seeing Draco.

"I know, I know, it's just, I don't want to leave." Maria, pulled back, turning to her luggage, fretting over a wrinkle in the top. "Well, I do, I miss home, my cats and of course my family but what about _us_, what if…"

"Maria, I will write everyday if that makes you happy." I reminded her. "and you can still see Ginny and Lance and almost all of your friends."

"But I won't be seeing _you._" She reminded me.

It would be almost impossible for her to come to the orphanage and we both agreed we shouldn't try. We will just get by with letters and photos.

"You will see Lance." I said.

Maria is staying over his home for a week with his family and Luke's girlfriend Marceline. She is so very excited and cannot wait to meet Lance's little sister Lily and the rest of his family. When she got the letter from her parents that approved of the invite she couldn't stop bouncing in her seat, telling everyone the news as they walked pass her.

"I know…won't it just be a dream?" She said, looking far off. "but that's about two weeks away."

"Maria, did you get any sleep?" Eliza asked as her eyes fluttered, getting used to the bright sunshine, Maria was letting in.

"No. I kept finding my stuff everywhere. My Merlin, I bet someone tried to trick me! Every time I looked in the same place, pop, something new will be there for me to pack." She complained good natured.

"Well, now you know for next year to be more organized." Eliza replied, getting up and rearranging her own bags, checking her drawers and wardrobe to see if she had forgot anything.

"Where is Sam?" I asked, looking over to an empty bed. It has been awhile since we have spoken to her and she usually isn't around to talk to even if we wanted to. She spends most of her time with the Slytherins down in the dungeons.

"She left really early and brought her stuff down." Maria shrugged, "She decided to spend her last day with them."

"Her lost." Eliza smirked.

"So, are you going to see Lee?" I asked

"We don't know yet but maybe. I really hope so." Eliza blushed

"I hope you do so then you can tell me all the details!" Maria laughed, looking under her bed again.

"What are you going to do?" Eliza asked me

"What I always do in the summer. Hang around the orphanage, sometimes Ms. Summers takes us to the beach and I would really love that."

"Sounds boring to me." Maria said.

"Not everyone can go to France, Italy, Russia….and where else?" I asked

"I think you missed Germany and Japan but that's ok." She smiled apologetically.

"it's ok." I shrugged, getting dress along with Eliza.

I picked up a comfortable outfit; a plain dolman top in grey with a pair of dark washed skinnies, on my feet was pair of silver high tops. Maria on the other hand looked like always fashion forward.

She was wearing a black tight dress with a leopard print see-through high and low top over it. On top of that was a pair of red gladiator sandles. She also were some of her jewels, some gold knuckle rings and the fire opal I gave her for Christmas, there were other a pair of chain earrings and a chocker of the chains around her neck.

"Breakfast anyone?" Eliza asked, hoping to get off the topic of Maria's mass wealth. It always made Eliza uncomfortable and jealous which I empathize with since I feel the same way.

We nodded and started to head down to breakfast. An hour after Breakfast is over the trains get here so we saw many kids running back and forth getting their bags down. We had to duck a few times because some of the older students were simply levitating their luggage and were not watching where other people were.

"I'll see you later?"

"Off to find Draco?" Maria asked and laughed to go find Lance and Eliza left to go find Lee.

I nodded and headed toward the dungeons. I hate going down in the damp sunless hallway to get to the luxurious common room where he lives.

"Hey." He said and walked toward me with ease. Blaise was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello." I gave him a quick peck on the check. "No Blaise?"

"No, he is…enjoying his time with Naomi."

"O." I blushed.

"Yes, well." He pushed me through the doorway to his common room. "Why don't we do the same?"

"Ok." I said, looking into his eyes. He turned and started to lead me to the familiar hallway up to his dorm room. Before he could open it though he could hear the slight moaning sounds and grunts through the hard oak door.

I blushed and looked away, trying to stop the naughty thoughts that entered my head.

"Well, I guess this room is taken." Draco has annoyed. "Blaise said he would go into an empty class room."

"Sorry about that." Sam said from behind us. She smirked upon seeing my surprise face.

"Hello Sam." I said politely.

"Hi, Alice. How is Jared?"

"He is fine. I haven't heard from him since."

"Too bad." Sam started to play with her hair while looking my boyfriend up and down.

"Do you need something?" He asked

"Just waiting for Naomi to be done in there." She turned to her watch. "Hmmm…I knew Blaise could last long but I never thought it would take _this _long. O, well. Maybe after breakfast they will be done." She turned on her heal like a dancer and walked, with a little too much strut, out of the Slytherin common room.

"What was that all about?" I asked, turning to Draco who seemed to snap out of her trance.

"I can't believe you sometimes!" I yelled loudly but not enough for others to hear.

"What?"

"You are ogling at her like a lost puppy."

"Don't you ever compare me to a lost puppy." He pushed me against the door and leaned over me, his arms on either side of his face with his palms touching the surface.

"Stop it." I said, sick of these games. I reach to duck out from under him, only for him to catch me and pushed me back against the wall.

"Draco!" I exclaimed.

"Say sorry."

"No. I will not say sorry for a simple observation." I huffed, not looking at him.

"Look at me."

I ignored him, looking at the hallway.

He grabbed my chin and jerked my face to look at him.

"Stop it."

"Say you are sorry."

"No." I crossed my arms and let him look into my eyes as I did the same. He always gets like this now. Draco is still upset that his father was removed from the School Board and was taking his anger out on me.

His eyes softened and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry babe. I won't let it happen again. I'm just upset over the way they treated my father."

I had to stop from rolling my eyes. This is what always happens and I'm getting sick of it.

"Ok." I shrugged and started to leave.

"Only ok?" He grabbed my arm.

I turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes, which was hard because he was giving me that look that usually melts my heart.

"Draco…you always ogle at girls and try to intimidate me, and then you always make up blaming that you're still upset over the treatment your father received. It is getting on my nerves."

"Then break up with me." He said, looking down. "If I don't make you happy any more than why do you stick around?"

"Because I love you." I answered simply. "I want us to work but for that to happen we are going to have arguments and these talks. Ok?"

"Ok, my love." He said, nodding and taking my hand into his, entwining his fingers into mine and walked us out of the common room. "I love you too."

I smiled, my mood lightened dramatically. "Come, let's eat."

We walked to the Great Hall and were welcomed with the chit chatter from our friends. Draco had to sit with the Slytherins but since our tables were next to each other, we often just turn to one another.

"What's wrong Alice?" Sam asked, she was sitting down a few seats from us and yelled across the table.

"Nothing, why do you think so?"

"I heard you argue with Draco." She replied, shrugging.

"O, that?" I laughed, "That is nothing. It only makes our bound stronger, sometimes we just need that extra reminder. But thank you."

She looked surprise and hesitant to respond.

" Your welcome."

People were starting to try to overhear us as the table got quieter.

"Do you know why?" I asked

"No."

"Well, it's because the way you look and act around Draco. You show me that even though I am his _girlfriend_, I have to watch out since people like _you _don't seem to care about relationships."

"and how is that helping you?" She asked, angry as people began to give her dirty looks and snubbed her.

"Because it gives me a nice wake-up call and gives Draco practice for when people like _you _come along." I took a sip of my tea and turned to Maria and Eliza, who were listening bashfully to the conversation.

"Well, don't worry Alice, Draco knows you are better than anyone like _her._" Maria replied

People snickered and started to go back to their conversations. Sam got up in a hurry and walked off. Probably to go down to the dungeons to get Naomi.

"I can't believe in an hour, we will be on our way." Maria said, gloomily

"But we will still have the train ride. That takes about an hour."

"True, true." She shrugged. "Are you going to sit with Gin and I?"

"of course." I answered, "Eliza?"

"No thank you, but thanks for the offer. I'm going to sit with Marceline and Luna."

"That's nice." I replied, "Give Luna my good wishes, I hope she has a wonderful time looking for exotic animals with her father."

"I will."

"and tell Marceline that I cannot wait to meet her." Maria said

"I will. She is excited as well."

"She should be." Maria said quickly, "What is she like anyways?'

"Hmmm…she but very kind. Doesn't talk much."

"O." Maria replied, looking over to me and gave a weak smile.

"Aren't you friends with Luke?" I asked

"Yes, I talk to him all the time." Eliza said, "Why?"

"Just wondering, I've noticed you two have gotten distant."

"O, yea, well we both have another person more closely in our lives."

"Does Marceline not like you?" Maria asked

"No, no she does." Eliza said shaking her head. "I have to go now. Bye Bye."

"Bye" We responded.

Maria went back to eating and talking to Lance about his family. She was very excited and chatted happily away with him.

"Do you mind if I steal you away for a bit?" Draco asked, turning to me.

"Not a problem."

"Good, I would hate to not be able to see you one last time before you leave for the train."

"You are always welcomed in our compartment." I reminded him.

"Yes, well, you know how your friend gets while I am around."

"I know." I shook my head. "I wish we could all be friends."

"So naïve but that is what makes you so cute."

I blush, Draco usually doesn't hand me complements and it's nice to get one.

"Thank you."

"One last walk around the lake?"

"I thought you have wanted to see if Blaise was done." I laughed, leaning in to him. "Why don't we stop at your dorm on the way down to the lake?"

"O, I like that idea very much so."

"Let's go." I got up and turned to Maria who was still in a deep conversation with Lance."I'll see you on train Maria, Lance."

She nodded and winked, before turning around to Lance.

I smiled and looked up at Draco.

He had my hand as me made our way to the exit of the Great Hall when Harry stopped us.

"Draco, do you mind if I borrow Alice?" Harry asked, I could tell it took a lot of nerve to say Draco's first name.

"I do." Draco responded, "Now, excuse us."

He tugged on my arm and he tried to move around Harry only to come in contact with Ron.

"Ah, Weasley. Please move." Draco said warningly.

"Draco, love" I saw Harry stiffen slightly. "It's ok. Why don't you go and get Blaise and make him hurry up. I'll be there a moment."

"Of course." Draco left, but not before bumping roughly into Weasley, "Ops, didn't see you there." And he walked away.

As soon as Draco was out of ear shot I turned to them, my arms crossed.

"Well?" I asked, "You know how Draco gets when you talk to me."

"Alice, I, I want to keep in touch with you."

"Harry, no, we must not." I said, shaking my head. "Draco would be so mad at me."

"Why do you care?"

"He is my boyfriend. Of course I care." I turned slightly away, "Besides, I don't want to lose him."

"It's only Malfoy." Ron murmured.

"O, stop that Ronald." I snapped back at him. "I know you don't get along with him but even Ginny has enough class to keep it mostly hidden."

"Alice, please. I just, I will miss you."

"I'll see you next year. Bye Harry." I said, giving him a slight hug before running off to the dungeons. I turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"O, I'm so so-" It was Draco with his arms crossed.

"What was that hug for?"

"Have you been there this entire time!?" I exclaimed, he didn't answer.

"You have!" I answered for him. "I can't believe you sometimes."

"Alice, why did you hug him?"

"Because we are friends, and I once dated him?" I reminded Draco. "He also saved Ginny's life. Besides, if you heard the conversation you shouldn't be mad at me. I could give him my info right now or talk behind your back with him but I don't."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Draco said, taking my hands into his, "it's just…I get jealous."

"Of Harry?" I look at him and lightly peck him on the cheek." You shouldn't be."

He smiled and we headed down to the dungeons to see Blaise lounging with Naomi and Sam. Sam looked up and her eyes narrowed.

"Hunt, don't look at my _girlfriend_ like that." Draco commanded smoothly, her cheeks flamed but she turned away.

"How was the shag?" He asked, turning to Blaise.

"Amazing." Blaise said, looking over at a quiet Naomi. "She did excellent."

Draco nodded, "You won't need the dorm room now."

"it's all yours mate."

Draco smirked and pulled me along to his dorm.

"That was quiet brusque to say." I said on our way, he opened the door and I walked in.

"Not now." Draco whispered huskily.

He got closer to me, filling in the space against me. I felt his hard cock press against my thigh.

"Draco…" I said, turning to kiss him full on the lip.

We fell on his bed in a heated make-out as we began to shed our clothes. In the back of my head I was worried about time but I know if Maria must she will have someone levitate my luggage for me.

His hard on was poking me too much to ignore and I unzipped his pants, letting it spring out.

I've gotten used to the familiar feel of his hot cock against my hand. The long firm rod that was smooth as marble.

"Mmm, yes, please, right there." I felt Draco take my hand and start pumping it faster to his liking. His other hand pulled down my leggings and panties to my ankles and started to finger me slightly.

"Draco…please" I struggled with my shoes and other articles of clothes so I could open my legs a bit more for him.

"That's it." He said, pulling me on top of him and pushed my head down to his cock.

"come on, love, take it in your beautiful mouth." He cajoled. Draco hands were cradling my head as I began to lick up and down his shaft, hearing him moan.

I pressed it against my closed lips before opening and letting him in. He thrust forward causing me to choke a little bit.

"Sorry, love." Draco said distantly

I regained my gag reflex and started to move my head up and down on him, my tongue wrapped around him.

Draco moaned loudly, and thrust again, letting his cum out into my mouth. I tasted the familiar sweet and salty cum.

"Hmmm, that was good." Draco responded, lifting me up for a small kiss before going lower to kiss my chest, down to my stomach, rolling me over as he pushed my legs up over his shoulders. I saw only his platinum hair before he dipped down to lick me, causing me to squirm in pleasure.

"Draco." I moaned lightly, letting myself go as he helped me reach my climax.

"Alice." He responded, pulling me into a hug, kissing my forehead.

"I don't want to leave you." I responded sadly. "I already miss you."

"I am always here. Besides, if anything happens, just tell me, I will find a way to get to you. I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He looked deep into my eyes and smiled, kissing my nose before picking up our discarded clothes.

We got ready only to see Blaise was relaxing with ice on his check. Sam and Naomi was gone.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting down next to him, taking the ice off for me to see a rather ugly bruise on his angelic face.

"Naomi?" Draco asked

"Of course." Blaise responded before putting the ice back over his cheek, he winced as the coldness touched his skin.

_All students please head to the carriages now. It is time to board the train. Have a wonderful Summer Break._

I walked back silently with Blaise and Draco only to part with them as to meet up with Maria and Ginny.

I turned to both of them, giving Blaise a hug. "Make sure Draco doesn't get in trouble."

I reached Draco and couldn't stop myself from crying.

"Draco….I, I'll miss you." I said, hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you too."

"I love you." I said, looking up at him through my tears.

"I love you too." He said, smiling sadly at me. "and don't worry, I'm just an owl away."

I parted with him only for Maria to through herself over Ginny and I.

"Where were you two?" She asked, "I was looking for you all over the school."

"I was just saying bye to Harry." Ginny said, turning bright red.

"I was saying bye to Draco." I replied sadly.

"Don't worry Alice," Maria said "You will see Draco sooner than you know."

"Yea, and you might not even want too." Ginny pitched in. I smiled lightly at her comment.

"What about you and Lance?" Ginny asked

"O, nothing much, we just had good bye sex, you know how I get without it now. Lance is just as bad. We get awful cranky without a release and I-"

"I meant about your trip" asked a very beet red Ginny.

"O, that. Well,_ Marceline_ is going over their house now!" Maria exclaimed angrily, "I'm so shocked that Lance's parents would allow it. It is so unfair. I mean, she will get to meet his parents first and that isn't fair to me at all."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Lance's parents will love you." I replied kindly. I can already tell Marceline will never hear the end of this if something goes wrong.

"It's just annoying. I'm the one that suggested we go at the same time so the other twin won't be left out." Maria huffed.

"Don't worry. No one can compete with you." Ginny replied lazily.

We walked about other things and laughed at our mistakes throughout the year and what we will do differently.

No Harry Potter for me. Ginny will be true to her feelings and no strange diary. Maria will ignore Sam like always and let us use her high fashion wardrobe.

We can't wait to get back to school and we are just leaving.

"Good Bye Maria, Bye Ginny!" I yelled out from behind my shoulder before looking for Ms. Summers.

**I am trying to use my English Vocab words in my writing to help me remember then for the quiz. **

**Vocab: **

**Brusque- blunt**

**Cajoled-coax **


	3. Marceline

**I'm back. I had a snow day on Friday so I got a lot more done. So happy! I love snow days but now I'm going to have so much work for tomorrow. . **

**Chapter two will take place at Luke and Lance's house. Marceline has been staying there since the beginning for summer break and she is excited and nervous about meeting Maria tomorrow.**

**Marceline's POV**

"Don't worry Marcy, Maria will love you." Lance, Luke's twin assured me again. "Maria has a heart of gold that matches her beautiful locks. You have nothing to worry about. Right Luke?"

My boyfriend smiled lovely at me before returning to his breakfast of sunny-side up eggs and bacon.

"Luke?" Lance asked again

"Sure. I guess. She did push me in the lake."

"Because you were flirting with her and her friends." Lance snapped back

Luke got quiet and looked up at me. "Marcy, love, that's in the pass, let's talk about something else." He then went back to eating.

Lance also became awkward and excused himself, his half eaten eggs were still warm.

I moved over to sit next to Luke.

"Luke, don't worry about it. I understand , they are the most popular and beautiful girls in our grade." I smiled kindly at him, resting my hand on his. "I know you would never cheat on me."

"Thanks babe." He said, going back to eating.

I rolled my eyes and started to eat my own breakfast. His mother made it before having to run to the office. She is a police officer, it's like being an Auror but for muggles. His father left earlier this morning for work.

Lily was still fast asleep.

I couldn't help but love this family. Life is hectic at home, father and my stepmother don't get along anymore, it bothers me when I see them fighting. I feel even worst when I am relieved I am no longer the subject of her hate. I have two half-siblings, both spoiled and well loved. My father doesn't pay that much attention to me, sadly, I am ok with that. He used to but every time he would go to work my Stepmother would beat me. I still haven't told him but I highly doubt it would matter.

We live in an apartment in Paris, France. It is a beautiful city. I'm worried that my French has gotten to rusty. The only reason why I am going to Hogwarts is because stepmother doesn't want me to go Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, where my half-siblings will be going to in a few years. I'm not complaining, I love Hogwarts and I cannot wait to get back to school.

I see my mother sometimes but she lives in States now and has no more time for me. She has a new family, a husband and three children, all younger than me.

I feel alone, being the only child in a broken marriage while both of my parents have moved on forgetting to bring me along.

But, Luke makes it all better. I truly feel happy when I'm with him and his family. I get to see a "normal" family and being a part of it, only for a few weeks, makes me giddy with joy.

I still haven't told Luke my family problems, I don't want to bother him with the boring details of my life. He doesn't deserve that.

He deserves the perfect girlfriend and that is what I aim to be. His perfect girlfriend.

I headed upstairs to get ready for the day. Luke was going to take me out in London which is only floo away.

I look in the mirror and I could help but compare myself to the beautiful Maria, Lance's girlfriend. I know Luke compares us in his head. I understand that I can never match up to her and I am truly grateful out of all the girls in our grade who likes him, he picked me.

I took my brush and started to go through my wavy thick dark brown hair. The ends of my bob was becoming jagged, but it still had a dull shine to it.

My eyes were not her, she has these sparkling sapphires and I have dull brown eyes that barely ever catch the light.

I shook my head, putting down the brush and shook my head. No, I am beautiful. I must be since I am dating Luke.

I turned to my closet, I didn't bring any summer clothes to Hogwarts and I only just received of the rest of my wardrobe even though I asked my father two weeks ago.

I picked a nice summer dress, it was white with a lace bib and lace trimming. I paired it up with a pair of gladiator sandals.

I grabbed a mini cross body, tooled leather and a brass clasp and head out to see Luke waiting their at the end of the stairs.

Running down the stairs and into his arms, he looked confused but hugged me back.

"Everything alright?" He asked

"Yes, everything."

He nodded and we walked over to his fireplace, there was a glass jar of floo powder on top of the mantle.

I stepped into the fire place and called out "Diagon Alley." And whoosh, I was rushing pass other fire places until I collided with one of the fire places connected to Diagon alley.

We were going to muggle London since I never been in the muggle part. Luke says his mum adores London and he believes it would a nice date.

I turned to see Luke, his hair messier than usual, look up at me with a rugged grin.

"Let's go."

We walked in silent as we went through the pub to get to the muggles.

"I'm worried, what if they see why are not muggles?" I asked

"Marcy, everything will be fine. Quit worrying."

I got quiet and felt him sign.

"Sorry." He replied, slightly putting pressure on his hand.

"No, no, it's fine. I shouldn't bother you." I smiled up at him, returning the hand squeeze. He smiled and nodded and we walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

"Wow." I replied, looking up at a huge tower with a clock on it. I find it so wonderful that muggles have come so far.

"That's Big Ben. If you like we can get closer." I nodded and we ran across the street, missing puddles that were left over from yesterday's shower.

"and there is the London Eye." Luke pointed out to me. I turned and saw a giant contraction, it was a wheel with rooms on it and it goes in circles.

"It looks like fun, if we have time can we go on that too?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied, "This is our day together, I want it to be special." He pressed his lips to my forehead.

We had such a wonderful time going around London, we did everything he pointed out and much more. We saw the changing of the Guards at a beautiful mansion, Luke told me the name but I don't remember.

He got me fish and chips, a wonderful salty fast food they serve here. Luke said they are known for it. It was so very delicious.

The London Eye was amazing, I loved holding on to him as we reached the top. Luke was upset I didn't tell him I was slightly scared of heights but he forgave me.

"That was wonderful" I cried out. We were in Diagon Alley and were going out to eat soon. Hugging Luke again, only this time he stiffened and ignored me, walking over to a couple of boys I didn't know but recognized from Hogwarts, they were Luke's friend. I quickly looked down and followed silently.

Luke motioned for me to hurry and I quickly came to his side.

"Shagged her mate?" a boy with dark brown hair asked, he was lanky and was slouchy against the wall.

I blushed and went behind Luke. Luke didn't say anything.

"You haven't, have you?" Another boy asked, his hair was cropped short in a buz cut, he was a ginger but not like the Weasely's bright fiery hair.

"It's none of your business." Luke snapped, both boys got quiet as their leader got angry.

"Luke, let's go." I tugged on his sleeve. He whipped around facing me.

"Go and get us our seats. I'll me up with you."

"But –"

"Not buts." Luke said, pressing his lips coldly to my forehead. "Just go please."

"How long?" I asked, worried.

"Don't ask questions. Go." He commanded.

I nodded, giving him a tiny peck and hurried around the corner. I was worried and decided to just make a circle so I can hear their conversation.

I reached into my bag and brought out of stout, it was only 6 ½ inches long, poplar with a dragon heartstring core.

Ready to strike with anything bad would happen. I crawled over into the corner and heard their conversation.

"You got the spiffs?" Luke asked

"Of course."

"Good. You have no idea how much I miss them."

"Even more than your _girlfriend?" _asked the boy with the buzz cut.

"Is there a problem with her?" Luke snapped. "Just because you, Adam, can't get a girl doesn't mean I can't."

Adam huffed and gave a little shove to the boy next to him.

He pulled out a pack of spiffs and they started to enjoy smoking.

"On the piss tonight?" the other boy asked

"No." Luke answered, "Marceline would hate that. I couldn't do that to her."

"Luke has a heart." Adam snickered.

"Every does dumbass." Luke responded, he flicked his used spiff on the street and walked off.

"Where you heading?"

"I have a date with my girlfriend to finish. I'll owl you sooner or later."

"Luke walked off and I quickly ran to the restaurant, hoping to get their before he did.

I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I –"

"Marceline. Where you listening to my conversation." Luke asked, his grip on my shoulder got harder as he said each word.

"I, I, I won't say a word to anyone. I promise." I squeaked.

"Good." He released me before turning away and we walked in silence to the restaurant.

I looked scared and kept looking over my shoulder for his friends but I couldn't see them anywhere in sight.

We were sitting down, enjoying our dinner in an awkward silence.

"I –" We said at the same time, we smiled and gestured for the other to begin.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I shouldn't have spoken to them in the first place."

"I'm sorry for listening in. I was just worried."

He smiled "I know. I'm sorry for worrying you." He turned and looked out the window. "Adam and Louise are my friends from school. We usually smoke a little bit and get a bit high but don't worry."

"Why did you want me to leave?" I asked, "You know I will accept everything and anything about you."

"Because I don't want you to ever smoke." Luke looked up at me.

"You deserve better."

"No!" I yelled, a few heads turned and I felt myself grow hot. I quietly began to sputter out "Please, please, don't break up with me. You are better, you make me better. I-"

He smiled. "But you are wrong. I am a bad influence on you."

"Don't please. Don't, let's not have this conversation. I want to be with you." I took a breath of air. "Ever since you asked me out, out of the blue. I've been so happy."

"I'm glad." He smiled, "I don't want to break up with you."

I smiled and we finished out food.

He took my arm and we walked entangled in one each other, enjoying the less busy streets of Diagon Alley at dark. The warm night air made us at ease.

We flooed to his house. Lance was sitting at the dinner room table, reading his charms book. His wand behind his ear as he started to write on a piece of parchment.

"Welcome home." Lance said, his eyes never leaving the paper.

"Got any word from Maria?" Luke asked

"Yes" He looked up and held out a note. "She just send it a few minutes ago. We will be picking her up tomorrow at nine."

"Nice."

Luke shrugged and took my hand, leading me up to his and Lance's room. I was sleeping in the guest room. Maria will be joining me.

I found it rather comical; a black line separated the room into two equal parts. One was messy, clothes were piled up on the desk and his bed unmade, parts of the sheets were hanging on the floor. There were posters everywhere of different muggle and magical bands. I turned away from the rather large poster of a risqué blonde women. His books were still on in his open luggage that was at the end of his bed, opening. I could tell Luke started to unpack but stopped halfway through.

The other half could be featured in a magazine. Everything was put away and there wasn't much in sight. The bed was made with new blue and bronze covers that were very similar to the ones at Hogwarts. He didn't have any posters or pictures on his wall or furniture except for a picture of Maria that was next to his night stand.

Luke brought me to his side of his room and pushed me lightly to sit on his bed with him.

"Luke?"

"I just want to cuddle with my girlfriend. I promise I won't do anything." Luke said, pulling me into his chest as we rested on his bed. "besides, it's late and we both know Lance will wake us up to be ready to pick up Maria."

"Do you like Maria?" I asked, I couldn't help it. Everyone knows that he and his friends would always flirt and try to get with them.

"She is beautiful and totally my type but no. I don't like her anymore." Luke answered truthfully.

"O."

"Don't worry about it. I'm with you aren't I."

"Can I ask another question?" I yawned.

"Sure, but make it quick, we need your sleep."

"I heard this rumor about…you and Eliza…I just want to know…is it…"

"It's true." Luke said harshly. "But I don't know why you listen to that stuff. I'm with you now. Ok?"

I shrunk down and tried to not let him see the tears that were forming. Lance pushed me lightly off of his chest and rolled over.

"Now go to sleep." He said before yawning and falling into sleep with ease. I rolled on my side facing his wall, the same one with the lady. I noticed it did look like Maria a little bit, like an older version almost.

I want to ask him to remove it but I don't want to anger him either. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

**I was originally going to do Maria but I thought I was rushing into the main OCs and decided I want to do something a little bit different. I think I am going to do Maria next or maybe Lance or Luke, maybe even Lily…hmmm…not sure.**

**I forgot to mention that I am going to continue to do the 1 review per chapter. **

**So please review to get a new chapter!**


	4. Maria

**I need a picture for this story. Something summer like….hmmm**

**Thank You:**

**Sprite21: My favorite reviewer! I'm glad you like the story. There is no such thing as paradise on earth. If there were I would be there. XD**

**Guest: I want to know who you are! And I love writing different point of views, sometimes even more than the main OC. **

**Maria's POV**

"Thank you, thank you!" I said, bouncy up and down in happiness. My owl, handed me a letter and I was thanking him. He hooted happily in response and flew away to the "barn".

I quickly looked to see who it was from. It was from Alice. I've been waiting to hear back from her and was getting worried. I opened it up and flopped on my bed, enjoying as I bounce slightly.

_Maria,_

_I am sorry for the late reply. A lot have been going on and every time I'm about to send off a letter to you something new happens that I know you would want to know._

_Let's see, where to begin._

_Well, you already know from my other messaged that I have a hard time looking at Liz and Jared, and don't tell me it's because I like him, we both know I love Draco. Liz just gives me this awful look, Yaz, her sister, I believe I mentioned her before, well, she just told me everything will be fine, just give Liz sometimes. Yaz believes Liz is worried Jared will break up with her._

_I learned that everyone was surprise they are dating. I was as well but I would never express my feelings. I don't want to cause any more drama._

_I've been getting used to practicing my magic at night. I get so stressed because I can't do it in the day. My true Ravenclaw is coming out. I hope you have started on your work._

_I believe you are going over to Lance's house. Just remember to be nice to Marceline. I know you hardly know her and you don't get along with Luke but try to keep the peace. _

_O, and don't do anything too risqué, I would hate it if Lance's parents caught you. Wouldn't that just be awful! But you must tell me the details! Every single one._

_I've talked to Draco a few times. I don't really know what to say, isn't that just awful? _

_I must go now but if I have any more juicy details this week, I'll just send it over to Lance's house._

_Alice_

I love getting letters from my friends, and the longs ones are absolutely the best! I can't wait for school, even though the homework, I'm not truly found of but it will still be nice to see all my friends and my boyfriend together in one place.

I just finished packing last night, what I will be bringing to Lance's house. I even bought some Lingerie from Paris that I want to show to him.

I brought back a nice large grade A truffle for Mrs. Blake and for her husband a box of the finest Parisian crystalized pineapples since Lance told me those were his favorite. Lily got a cameo necklace of lilies of the valley. It had bronze wire work to look like lace, surrounding it and the background was light blue so there was a little touch of Ravenclaw in it. I know she will just love it.

The house elves has wrapped the gifts perfectly and laid them on top of my vanity.

Today was the day I get to see Lance! I'm just jumping with joy.

I quickly write back to Alice

_Alice_

_No time to write but I will, promise! In an hour I will be flooed to Lance's house. I am just so happy! _

_Maria_

I sent it off to the house elves to send to one of the owls.

My stuff was all packed and I was so excited! I made sure to bring some risqué pieces of lingerie in blue and bronze and some other colors as well.

I wanted to make sure I looked perfect forever occasion without over doing it. I checked around my room for stuff I might have missed.

I walked to my mirror, which hadn't stop complimenting me on my looks.

Today I was wearing a sheer black maxi skirt with an oversize grey dolman that had tiny black crosses over it. I was wearing a light olive military jacket I got at a flea market. I pair of black leather gladiator sandals were strapped on my feet.

It was a different look but I couldn't help but love it! The Parisian fashion shows were showcasing the military look and I just had to join in.

Lance's necklace dangling lightly as I tucked in while putting on some earrings, simple small gold spikes.

I wanted to cut my hair shoulder length and make it wavy, maybe even part it in the middle but Lance loves to place with my long locks and I would hate to take away his fun.

"Darling! Shouldn't you floo soon?" My mother called

"Coming!" I yelled back, clapping my hands lightly, calling for one of our house elves, his name was Squeaky.

"Squeaky, please bring my luggage down and floo it to me, I will take care of their presents. " I picked up the wonderfully wrapped presents and head down to the main fireplace.

My parents were looking up at me, my mother had tears in her eyes.

"O, Mother, I'll be back soon." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Maria, please be in your best behavior."

"Father! When have I not?" I smiled, kissing his cheek as well.

"Now, if I hear anything negative from his parents, I'll –"

"Dear, please, Maria will be the perfect guest. No need to worry." My mother smiled warmly at me.

"See, I can handle myself. I love you both." I waved.

I took a small handful of floo powder from the scarlet bag that was on top of the mantle.

"Blake residence."

I felt the familiar sucking feeling as I closed my eyes. I could never keep my eyes opened, it always made me so dizzy.

I landed gentle in their brick fireplace.

"Maria!" Lance yelled, taking my presents from me as he guided me to their rug.

His mother, I believe, went to get the broom, she was smiling at her youngest twin.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Are you ok? How was Paris?" Lance asked, I bathed in his love and attention.

"I'll tell you all about it." I said as I felt my bags dropped.

"O!" cried his mother.

"Honey, you don't have to clean it up." A man came from the door. He flicked his wrist and the ash was gone.

"Thank you dear." She said as she reached to grab my baggage.

"O, Mrs. Blake, you don't have to do that." I said, putting on my best face. "Let me."

I clapped again and Squeaky proofed lightly on their rug.

"Young mistress Greyson." He said bowing.

"Please bring my luggage to my new room, which is…" I turned to Mrs. Blake.

"O" She seemed startled by Squeaky. "Ummm…You will be sharing the guestroom. When you get up the stairs it's the direct door in front of you."

"Squeaky." I replied, he nodded and started to levitate my luggage up the stairs.

"You have a house elf."

"O, no he isn't mine." I replied, "but how rude of me to just have him pop in. I brought gifts."

He smiled and nodded.

"For you, Mr. Blake. A box of the finest Parisian crystalized pineapples. Your son told me that these are your favorites."

"Indeed. Thank you, Maria."

"Mrs. Blake, a black Périgord truffle, I heard you loved cooking with them."

"O, my dear! Thank you so much!"

I turned to see, little Lily. She had Lance's dirty blonde hair, it was fine and straight, tied back with a ribbon of brown silk.

"and you must be Lily." I paused, "I brought a gift for you."

She instantly perked up, walking over to me.

"and for Lily, a beautiful cameo necklace I found while walking the streets overlooking the Seine."

I could tell she was surprised and pleased with my gift, her delicate fingers going over the cameo with such care.

"Thank you so much." She said, turning to her mom to help her clasp it to her neck.

"Of course."

I turned to Lance and smiled.

"Want to give me a tour?" I asked

"Sure. Let's start where you will be sleeping."

"Fine by me."

He led me upstairs and I got that feeling in my stomach. Goodness, I needed him.

"You will be in here with Marceline. She already had taken her side, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

I smiled, pushing him lightly on my bed.

I kissed him gentle as I forced him to lie down on the bed as I climbed on top of him.

"Maria…not…now."

"But I want to show my gift for you." I smiled, making him grind against me.

"My family is down stairs."

"We will be quiet, I promise."

He chuckled slightly. "When have you ever been quiet?"

"I'll try." I looked down at him, and whispered in his ears what I wanted to do to him. I felt him rise and let his hands roam.

"As much as I would like that to happen. Not now."

"Urg!" I got off of him, rolling over. "Why do you must be paranoid?"

I turned to him smiling.

"Sorry."

"Where is the Princess?" I heard Luke shout from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes, maybe Lance was right to stop us.

"Come, time to great Marceline and Luke."

"Wonderful." I said, trying hard to sound genuine.

We walked back down and I saw Luke, slouching like always. Looking up at me. Marceline was slightly behind him, gripping his hand.

"Luke." I nodded before turning to Marceline.

"Hello Marceline." I said, smiling brightly. "I see you got the best bed. Good for you."

She paled slightly, which surprise me, I was trying to start a friendly banter.

"She got her first, so she got first pick. Don't try to bully her off her bed." Luke shot back.

"I wasn't trying to. Just was trying to start a conversation." I looked back at Marceline for help. She just looks away from me.

"Yea right. You cunning little –"

"Luke!" Mrs. Blake yelled out. "Enough, this is our guest, your _twin_ brother's wonderful girlfriend. Stop being so rude."

"It's alright Mrs. Blake. This always how we great each other." I turned to Marceline. "I was just trying to start a conversation with you, I hope you don't mind."

I turned to Lance and his father.

"Why don't I show you my mother's garden." Lance offered

"I would love to."

Lance gripped my hand and lead me out of the back door.'

"Marceline seems nice." I said, as we sat on the bench.

"Don't worry. She will warm up to you."

"I hope so." I replied, "I really wanted to make a new friend."

"and you will." Lance pulled me to face him. "People just love you, everywhere you go I have to watch out for drooling boys."

"Ha! Drooling you say. O Lance. You make laugh."

"It's true. People love you. You have this wonderful aura."

"I love you." I said, my eyes got big. O no. I just blurted that out…what will he think...will he say it back.

He looked at me before cupping my face. "I love you too." We kissed softly in the garden from getting up touring the beautiful garden.

His mother had a green thumb and had many different plants, some for just their beauty and others had healing purposes, for the muggle and wizard world alike. She had beautiful lemon trees with green unripe lemons just starting to form. I saw some more shrubs and bushes and before long it was supper time.

I smelled fresh truffle and couldn't help but smile at my gift being put to good use.

"it smells wonderful!" I called, as walked back into the house.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Blake smiled and went back to chopping some onions.

"Do you need help?" I ask

"No, no, you are a guest. Please make yourself at home. Luke and Marceline are downstairs. The kids have the basement to their selves.

"Ok."

I tugged Lance along as we headed downstairs. I could hear Luke talk to Marceline but couldn't make out what they were saying.

I saw some couches scattered around the room, to the side was a pool table. I saw a huge radio, it played the Weird Sisters in the background.

"Hi." I said, turning to Lance.

He smiled and sat down beside me.

"I love this song, don't you?" I asked Marceline.

"O, yes. It is very nice." She responded, looking over to Luke.

"Why are you down here?" Luke snapped.

"Your mother suggested I come down here to join you."

"I'm surprise you could take the time off for us."

"Excuse me?" I snapped

"Expensive gifts, too polite talk, trying to make my parents like you?"

"I was just being a good guest." I replied smoothly.

"Sure."

"Luke, stop it." Lance said, putting his arm around me, "Don't listen to him." He whispered.

"Marcy lets go." Luke called to Marceline.

"Wait." I jumped up, "Why don't you want me to talk to her?"

"You are going to try to screw with her. I won't let you."

"I just wanted to meet Marceline. I don't see her often. I thought this would be a great time to get to know her."

Marceline shot him a look and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry for Luke. I was kind of worried about meeting you."

"Why?" I laughed

"You are the most popular girl in our year if not one of them in the school."

"You are too kind." I smiled, "But really, I'm not that popular."

"Shagging Blaise probably helps." Luke snorted.

Lance got up quickly and stride over to Luke. "Shut your mouth!" He yelled, shoving his brother against the wall.

"Boys! What's going on down there?" I heard his mother call from the stairs.

"Nothing , everything is just fine." I called back. "Lance please, don't let your twin bother you."

Lance still haven't back down from Luke.

"Luke, please." Marceline signed.

Luke shoved Lance and walked over to Marceline, sitting down next to her.

Lance did the same thing.

"Why all know I am not shagging Blaise." I reminded Luke. "That was just a stupid rumor that Hunt started."

"Sam and you used to friends, what happened?" Marceline asked

"O, we had a falling out over if we give our friendship to Eliza." I saw Luke eyes slant slightly.

"Sam said no." Luke responded

"Yes, and I disagreed." I shrugged. "We started to drift and before we knew it we both hated each other. What she did to Eliza was awful and setting Alice up like that was horrible."

"You know Eliza." Lance said.

"Of course! The amazing quidditch player?" Marceline jumped at the chance to get in the conversation. "She is dating Lee, right?" Marceline turned to Luke.

"Yes."

"I know, are they not one of the cutest couples?" I laughed, I love seeing Luke get ruffled. I always knew he like her."

"I heard that Blaise is single." Luke replied, he was trying to make Lance jealous and I smirked.

"I know, he shagged Naomi on the last day." I laughed and turned to Lance, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I heard Naomi's cries through the wall." I shrugged, "the walls a paper thin."

"O, why was Naomi upset?" Marceline asked

"After Blaise shagged her, she asked if they were together now. He said no." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "She slapped him, running out in tears. But that's Blaise, shag and toss."

"O, that's awful." Marceline eyes got big. "I feel so badly for her."

'I rolled my eyes. Sure, no one wants that to happen to them." I looked at Luke and Lance. "but that will never happen to us. Right?"

"Of course." Lance answered quickly, Luke just nodded.

"So, you're friends with a lot of people." Marceline said.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, ummm….I… -" She started.

"Supper is ready!" Mrs. Blake called to us.

I looked to Lance as we went back up to the dinning room.

"O, Mrs. Blake! It looks delicious." I smiled as I saw a roasted chicken surrounded by roasted veggies and herbs, to the side sweetbread filled with truffle. They were my favorite treats when I went to France.

"Thank you so much." Marceline replied, sitting down.

Lance pulled out the seat for me. I smiled and took his offered seat. He sat next to me. Lily was quick to take my other side. Her smile widen.

"Hi!" Lily burst out.

"Hey, I replied. 'Just think, one more year and you will be headed to Hogwarts."

"I know, I can't wait. Marceline told me some stories. How was it for you?"

"Just wonderful. It is a truly magical place."

"Wow I –"

"The food looks wonderful my dear." smiled at his wife as he sat next to Luke and Lily.

"Thank you."

I took notice that their table was a circle. I never had been seated at one. My parents don't like them and believes it has no structure. We have this long rectangle table in our dining room. We magical making it longer and shorter when we need too but Mother and Father always have to be seated at the head.

We said a quick prayer of thanks and started to help ourselves to the wonderful food around us. There were cream of wheat and corn as sides. The sweetbread with truffles were left to the side.

"You're in Marcy's house." Lily said, "I want to be in Hufflepuff."

"Is Luke your favorite?" I asked, grinning.

"No. I don't have a favorite." Lily said, "But Hufflepuff just seems like a nice house."

"It is." I responded, looking over at Lance. He was rubbing my leg under the table.

"Do you know what you would like to be?" I asked her

"No. I'm going to figure it out when I get there.

"Smart." I answered.

"Marcy said you're popular."

I was speechless. Of course I knew I was popular but usually people don't talk about it. IT is just a unsaid observation.

"That might be true." I looked over at Marceline who was busying herself with food.

"Well, don't you include Marcy in your group of friends?"

"I, well, she can if she wishes." I respond, to be frank, I didn't want to add another member to our group. Marceline is nice but she is not…

"Do your friends get along with her?"

"I don't know." I smiled, "See, Alice and I room together, and Gin is in our classes not to mention we met on the first day and we just clicked."

"O. So the friends you make on your first train ride are like…your friends for life?"

"You could say that."

I turned to Marceline. "Who did you first sit with?"

"Luna."

I nodded. "Did you do your charms homework?"

"Yes, finished it, charms is my favorite class."

"I like it too."

I look back at Lance and started to rub his thigh, letting myself go up to his groin.

"Maria!" He sputtered.

I quickly pulled my hand away. "Yes?" I asked innocently.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" He asked, covering up his blush.

"Whatever you want."

**Another chapter completed. **

**Sorry it took so long for me to complete it. I wasn't really into writing and was more into reading. I also got OBSESSED with The Walking Dead. God, Norman Reedus…hmmm, what I would do to that man XD. But I've been reading a lot of Daryl Dixon/OC stories and totally forgot about my own stories. I did write a Oneshot that has to do with the Walking Dead. If you're a fan, please read it!**

**I promise I will type and update quicker. I'm just stressed over school and colleges. I haven't found a college I love yet and it worries me. **

**Remember, one review to update.**


	5. Blaise

**I think I just got a beta reader! Yay! Her name is Channie M, her real name is soo super pretty and it gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**Thank You:**

**LoveIt2: It's ok, I sometimes review on Guest because I'm too lazy to sign in. **

**This is about Blaise's vacation with his mother in Italy. They would originally be speaking Italian but I do not know any so let's pretend.**

"What can I get for you?"

I looked up at the waitress, a pretty girl, she had dark golden-brown hair that curled slightly at the tips it was parted in the middle and was shoulder length. She had an even tan and captivating steel like eyes.

"I'll have pizza margherita and a glass of corvine would be lovely dear." My mother said, handing her the menu."

She nodded at me

"the same" I said, leaning over to get a better look at her. I pushed my menu away, "your name?"

"Enchante" She replied

I handed her the menu, "You are enchanted."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." She smiled and then left to put our order in.

"Do not talk to the commoners." My mother ordered. "Why are Zambini, we do not court simple servers."

"Yes Mother."

"We are here to meet my new boyfriend, Vito Russo. You are to be nice." She took a sip of water and looked above at the weaving grape vines."

"Here are your wines. Your pizzas are being made."

"What is your last name?" I asked quickly, there were no way such a beautiful girl could be just a waitress."

"Miretti." She responded

"Antonio's daughter?" My mother perked up and so did I.

"Yes." She responded, "I have to go, I have other customers."

"Interesting." My mother said, I wonder what she is doing here.

"You know her father."

"An old friend." My mother began to explain. "The last name Miretti holds high regards in Muggle and Magical Italy. They are known for the riches. I wonder why his daughter would be working as a waitress."

"Maybe we should visit him."

"Maybe, it has been such a long time."

"Your pizzas." She responded, "Mrs. Zambini, my father would be honor to have you over for dinner."

"Why are you a waitress?" I asked

"It is a great way to meet the elite. Not everyone can enter Il giardino dell'Eden. The people over there that I have been serving are a part of the old royal family that ruled before the Ministry became. Are you going to except the offer?"

"Let me think about." My mother smiled sweetly at the girl.

I turned to my wine, swishing it around before taking a sip.

"She would make a very good match for you." My mother observed.

"I wasn't looking for a wife, just a quick shag." I rolled my eyes

"Blaise! I did not raise you to be like this." She snapped, "I want the best for you and I believe courting Enchante while we are still here would be wonderful."

"I'm not that interested. Besides I hate long distance relationships." I watch as she moved to her other customers.

My mother rolled her eyes and opened up Il Mercury, there news.

I took out an unopened letter from Naomi. I got it a day ago and I still don't know why I haven't thrown it in the fire.

I looked up at my mother but she too busy reading to be bothered with me.

I opened the letter gently.

_Blaise,_

_First, I must say I am so sorry for hitting you. I just thought we were going to be together after we did that. I was surprise that you didn't want me._

_I mean, I don't get it, we flirt, we cuddle, we made out, although out the year and then the last day I finally gave myself to you and I…I just thought we would be together._

_Please explain._

_Enough about that, I am in China visiting my grandparents for the Summer but I heard there is to be a party at Sam's mansion right before we go back to school. She doesn't know yet but it would be nice if you would come._

_Well…_

_Until we see each other again._

_Naomi_

I rolled my eyes. Yes, we flirted, we cuddle, we made out but that doesn't mean anything to me. She is beautiful and a wonderful shag but she is too model pureblood perfect and I don't want that. I want someone who will keep me on my twos. Even though I must admit I didn't think she would slap me that hard.

"Your pizzas." I snapped out of my thoughts to see Enchante, now she would keep me on my toes. "Do you have an answer to my invite?"

"Yes, we would love to join you and your family."

"Wonderful." She turned me to me. "I guess I'll see you there…"

"Blaise." I said

"Blaise." She said smoothly. "Enjoy your meal."

She walked away.

Draco would be very interested in this girl. She is a beauty and as Miretti she would be welcome in our class back home.

My mother and I ate our food in silence as I watch her run and bring out food for other people. I started to know some familiar faces, I've seen them in the news and heard them speak on the radio.

"Grazie" My mother and I left.

"I guess that changes our plans." My mother said, looking at her little planner.

"Dinner with Antonio is such a good offer that I simply cannot refuse but Vito will be displeased if I do not have dinner with him. Hmmmm."

"Just tell Mr. Russo that some business came up." I said with a wave of my arm.

Mother smiled and looked pleased. "Business, I've used that excuse before but what will happen if I use it again. Vito is captivated by me."

She brought out her wand and with a flick a note was being written behind us and an owl came to get it.

"I hope he responds soon." She said to herself.

We walk in silent down the alleyways. I don't understand why my mother still does this. I feel bad for Vito. He isn't a bad guy. A normal half-blood man, earns his money by hard work. Not attractive but my mother doesn't care, as long as he has money she will marry him then kill him off.

I hate it. She always tells me I need to court more women, get out there, but I don't want to end up like her, money hungry without someone to love.

"Enchante is your type." Mother broke through the silence.

"I highly doubt you know my type." I curtly responded.

"I do." She said, ignoring my tone. "You like beautiful girls with dark long hair, the blondes are not your thing. You like small petite girls that have a little curves but not much. You also like women to be a bit of a spitfire. You like to be kept on your toes, like your father."

She hardly ever speaks of him. I know he was rich, pureblood from Niger. He died of a freak accident that Mother didn't cause surprisingly. If I had to bet, he was the only person who loved her and who she loved back.

"So you do know but that doesn't mean she is like that."

"If she is anything like her mother then she is perfect for you."

We saw an owl hoot happily over to us, dropping a letter into my mother's waiting hand.

She opened it and smiled.

"Good, he doesn't mind, we will just spend all day with him tomorrow." She turned to me, "He cannot wait to meet you."

"How nice."

"Please Blaise, try to be happy for me. I might have found love."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. I don't like to admit it but my mother is a sick twisted but cunning lady. She was in Slytherin, a perfect and then Head Girl in her year.

My mother apparated us to their front door at 7 o' clock sharp. If there is one thing my mother was good at, it was always being on time.

"Antonio!" She cried, walking up the stairs to great the man who was standing in the door way. "How is Fabiana?" She looked over his shoulder.

"She is wonderful, thank you!" He laughed, "She is just making sure the house elves don't mess up."

"That women, she still doesn't trust them after all this time?"

"No, we have many that she has to take care of and she is worried about the food. We know how picky you are about what you put in your mouth."

My mother laughed and then turned to me, I was still standing there waiting to be introduced.

"Where are my manners!" My mother laughed again, "My son, Blaise."

"Enchante's age?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"Yes." My mother then whispered something in his ear.

"Actually that is what we will be discussing at dinner." He turned around.

"Enchante, please welcome Mr. Blaise Zambini in our home."

"Father." She responded before walking down to greet me.

She was wearing a beautiful dress made out of silk. It was a deep purple, simple cut with a black belt to make her curves more noticeable.

"Nice to see you again Blaise." She said

I offered my arm. "Enchante"

"Raphael!" She called quickly, pulling me so we walked faster

"Who is Raphael?" I asked

"My older brother." She responded. "But don't worry he won't hurt you."

"I am so scared." I rolled my eyes as a young man walked down the stairs. He was wearing a dark purple dress shirt with black pants and formal shoes.

"You must be Blaise."

I shook his hand, he was very firm.

"Yes."

I could tell Raphael was sizing me up but it didn't matter.

"Where do you go to school?" I asked

"Conservatorio di Ecate della Stregoneria" He answered, "I am starting my last year."

"Hecate's Conservatory of Sorcery" I mused, "A small private school in the crossroads of Olympian and Titan."

"Yes. I see you have done your homework."

"Of course." I turned to Enchante "You go there as well."

"If you have done your homework you would know that I don't." She responded

"You go to Athena's Temple of the Magical Arts." I responded. "it's an all-girl school in Athens Greece. Why so far?"

She shrugged "Just wanted to be different."

"Why not go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic?" I asked her

"Mother is not found of public schools like your Hogwarts." Raphael replied, "She doesn't like mixing with half-bloods or mudbloods."

"Why not stay in Italy?" Enchante asked

"My mother went to Hogwarts, she thought it would be wrong for me to not go." I replied, "I don't know much about your secrets but we have four houses at Hogwarts and our house consists of purebloods only."

"Interesting." Enchante mused before turning to see her mother walk over to us.

"Raphael, Enchante!" She called, "Come time to eat."

We walked over. Her mother had golden blonde hair that was pin up, Enchante had her mother's structure and eyes but not hair. She also wore deep purple and looked very regal as she sat across from Antonio.

"Children." He nodded as we took our seats.

I was seated directly in front of Enchante who sat next to her bother.

Antonio's wife clapped her hands as house elves began to pop bringing us our first course.

"It smells simply divine." My mother commented looking at the soup.

"it is Avgolemono. A greek soup, I thought you would be bored of Italian." She turned to her husband.

"O, yes." He got our attention. "Isabella. I know that you have not spoken to young Mr. Zambini about this so let's start from the beginning.

Mother turned to me, "Blaise, as you know your father was the youngest son of the Zambinis and his wife, a Nigerian. I met him while visiting in Roma, It was my last year and I was here on Hogwarts usual exchange program."

"Yes." I said

"Well, Fabiana was the student and friend who housed while I was here." Mother paused, "We joked about our children getting married."

Enchante coughed loudly on wine. We paused looking at her. I couldn't help but raise my eyes; I could hardly believe a good purebred daughter would behave this way.

"Are you alright?" I asked

She ignored me, regaining her voice, turned to her parents and shouted, "You can't be serious!"

"Enchante!" Her mother said, "Please don't be like this."

"No, no, no, no!" Enchante got up.

"Sit down." Her father said sternly.

"Father, you can't." But she sat down, looking defeated. "We hardly know this people…and we are not even old enough."

"Please Isabella, continue."

"As I was saying, we joked about our children getting married, of course you beat me, getting married to Antonio and having a child soon after." My mother gave a warm smile at Raphael. "Awhile after I had Blaise and you had Enchante. Fabiana and I talked about getting you two together but Enchante, being wild like your mother decided to go to Athena's Temple of the Magical Arts, a wonderful school and Blaise started Hogwarts."

Fabiana took the stage. "Daughter, I know this is a lot to take in but please be calm. When you decided to apply to Athena's Temple without telling us, signing a bond it them if you got in you would go for a year. You have to reapply every year. Now, first Isabella and I agreed that Blaise could transfer to Hecate's Conservatory of Sorcery but as we both know you are not there. We thought maybe you could transfer this year to Hecate's Conservatory and Blaise could join you."

"But, with Blaise as a rising star in United Kingdom elite group of pureblood offspring, including the famous Malfoy family, we decided that you are to transfer to Hogwarts." Her father finished.

"No." She said, this time getting up.

"Excuse me." Her mother looked embaressed by the way she was acting.

"I'm not leaving my friends." Enchante said, "Athena's Temple is Nonnina's school. I never got to see her when I was little and I really love seeing her every day in the hallways and the dining hall."

"I know you have a strong connection with her but I feel this will be the best." Fabiana said, "You will be with Malfoy, Greyson, and you will be with a _Sterling_"

"I don't care." She replied, getting reading to leave.

"If I may make a suggestion." I cut in.

Antonio nodded

"Enchante, I believe you should sit and listen to this."

Her eyes narrowed but she sat down.

"I believe we are far too young to be engage, I believe talk for it is appropriate but let's not get carried away, if we do get married, and I move to Italy to be here, I will not have the same advantages, if Enchante moves to England with me, the same problem. We could transfer but it very uncommon and we just met today, I am sure your daughter is a jewel but we might not get along. I feel like we should make ourselves known to the public that our families our thinking of bonding each other."

"How would we do that?" Fabiana asked

"My friend, Draco Malfoy is having a get together right before school starts. If Enchante came on my arm it will show our interests."

"and since I am a ball to celebrate my engagement, Blaise can join us." Raphael said.

"Perfect!" Fabiana said, she turned to her daughter, "Does that make you happy?"

"Yes, mother." She said to sweetly. Enchante went back to picking at her food.

We ate in mostly silence after that, every once in a while, her parents will try to get her to talk to me but she would just answer curtly and glare at me from her long lashes.

After supper, Enchant, Raphael and I went to her gardens to chat while our parents talked.

"That was a good idea." Raphael said, when we got out of earshot. "I was afraid father might whip out his wand…"

"I can handle any pain." Enchante snapped, tugging at her hair. She was beside Raphael, and had refused my arm.

"Curcio is not a fun spell to be under for anyone." Raphael reminded her.

She cringes but said nothing else about it. "So Blaise, this party at Malfoy's house…"

"Draco is taken." I laughed, if she was trying to get me jealous, she is doing an awful job.

"O, I just heard that the Malfoy's son is extremely good looking." Enchante tried again. "I have a friend who's cousin is in England and she swears that is all her cousin talks about. She is in your grade at Hogwarts, her name is Pansy Parkinson."

I almost chocked on my wand. "Ah, Pansy, yes I know her."

"Are you not friends?"

"We are in the same close group but no, not friends, she is not dating Draco either."

"Then who is?"

"Alice Sterling." I replied

Raphael said "I've heard her, the Sterling incident ran all the major headlines for weeks. I never knew they had a daughter."

"Yes, they do." I said, "She is extremely charming, a burst of fire."

"I bet you would snatch her away if you could."

"Of course. She even dating the ever so famous Harry Potter."

"She sounds like slut who likes the rich and famous." Enchante said, I could make out a hitn of jealousy. I smirked at it.

"I wouldn't say that, she has no flaws except for maybe being too nice, she is beautiful in a whole other level. I always thought Maria Greyson was a beauty and she is but not like Miss. Sterling."

"Raphael, please leave us to chat." Enchante said, Raphael nodded before going off to the fountains.

"I know what you are doing." She said, "Trying to make _me _jealous."

"It is working."

"There is a high chance I will be married to you," She explained "I rather not being kissing thousands of girls on my wedding day."

"Who said anything about kissing?" I asked, before stepping closer to her.

"Well, I just mean…"

I took lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes. I couldn't help but compare her eyes to Naomi. I know I shouldn't be but they were just so different.

We stayed like this for a while before she blinked and her eyes harden.

"You are thinking of someone else."

**Another chapter done in record time, might I say.**

**One review per chapter.**

**I really want to hear how it is. **

**PS: In like two minutes you will get a Author's note…but it's going to more like a rant. Just to warn you.**


	6. Author's Note - Rant

Hi! I'm sorry for the Author's Note, to be honest when I'm reading a story and there are random Author's Notes throughout the story, I find it bothersome. I still read it though XD

I am writing/ranting on behalf of ChooseJoy, an amazing author that writes one of my favorite stories, "Home". (It is a Walking Dead, Darl Dixon/OC love story, rated M) She probably doesn't know I exist and she doesn't know I'm writing this.

She wrote an Author's Note on Home telling her readers that she had recently found out that another author has been stealing scenes from her story.

I don't know why but I'M JUST SO FREAK'N PISSED OFF, LIKE WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT! LIKE….URGGGGGG

I know what's it like for people to steal ideas, and lines (well, not on fanfiction, hell, no one would steal my stuff XD)and it totally sucks.

What totally sucks is that I've been reading the story that ChooseJoy's work has been in. That also pisses me off. 3 I was tricked!

So yea…this is more of a rant….sorry

Well, anyways, please PLEASE, if you notice any similarities in stories you read please compare and tell the authors!

O, I also made this forum, Against Copy&Paste. You can guess what it is about.

myforums/magical-origami/3646854

I know that when the person copied work from me and I tried to reason with her and tell her to either give me credit or get rid of it, she ignored me until I started to tell other people. I'M NOT SAYING FLAME THEM. I tried reporting this person and it didn't work until other people started reporting as well. Also, being under pressure can make someone change something a lot quicker.

Please join, you don't have to review this but you do have to review Chapter Blaise for me.


	7. Sam

**I had just a brain fart on this chapter. I didn't want to do Draco or Alice because that's too normal, I wanted to do an OC and I was left with Sam or Eliza…as you know I decided to do Sam. I will be doing Eliza later on, do not worry!**

I kept on looking at myself in the mirror. What was wrong with me? Am I not beautiful?

I tilted my head slightly up, I had a beautiful slender neck, flawless jaw line. I moved my head again, I could find no imperfection on me. Maybe it was my body, I got up walking to the floor length mirror on the other end of the room. I watched myself as I walk. There was no fat rolling with each step. I hardly had any fat to speak of, wait, that must be it. I looked down at my chest, nothing, complete flat.

I signed, at less now I know. Maria is an earlier bloomer, even with magic, she started to show signs when she was 6 ½.

I looked at my flawed body. I know when I get older I'll have breasts for now I will stay like this, flat.

Today, Emelina is coming over. It's just going to be us, Caroline ditched us for Elijah and Naomi was visiting her grandparents in China.

"Sam?" My mother called from outside the room.

I turned around, quickly rolling my top down. "Yes?"

"Maybe you should invite Maria over?"

"No." I replied curtly.

After I told my parents I was no longer friends with her, my mother had made it her mission to get us to be friends again. I always knew my mother liked her more.

"Besides" I turned to my closet, "Emelina is coming over."

"O, yes." Mother said, "Maybe, next week?"

"No!" I turned sharply. "Why do you even care?"

"Well, you two were just such great friends. I would hate to see it end like this."

"It has. Get over it."

My mother signed and left, probably to find some brandy to take her mind off of things. I swear, that lady is useless. My father is already at work and leaves a weak hearted foul to take care of me. My father can hardly stand to be around us. It reminds him of the mistake he made, marrying young, getting mother pregnant, me." Being a good pureblood man he did the right thing and not get a divorce. Sometimes, I wish he did. My mother stays here, she doesn't work, just leeches off of father's wealth.

I quickly spun around, looking for the perfect outfit to show off to Emelina.

I decided on a pair of high rise shorts, light washed with a printed t-shirt, a picture of Vishnu, I tucked the shirt in and got a pair of converse and headed out. My curly blonde locks were cut to my chin and bounced slightly with each turn.

I walked out to the main fireplace.

My mother was already there, I could smell the sweet sickly scent of brandy.

"Mother, you are truly pathetic." I said

"Please, Samantha, stop." She said, picking up the crystal glass and walked out of the room, the stench followed her.

I quickly snapped my fingers, our house elf poofed in front of me.

"Hurry, make this room smell like roses." I snapped at it. It nodded quickly and began to work it's magic on the room. I could already begin to smell freshly cut roses.

I nodded and left to make sure all the other rooms were perfect for my guest.

I walked into the kitchen and was surprise to see my father getting a glass out of the cabinet.

"Daddy." I said, hugging him from behind.

"yes, my sweet child?" He said

"I haven't seen you such a long time." I paused, looking up at him. "You are always at work. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Do you have a day off?"

"No. unfortunately not." Daddy paused, "How is your mother?"

"She already started drinking, daddy, the stench of brandy is everywhere. What will my friend think?"

"I'm sorry. Please be kind to her." Daddy replied, "is there anything you need?"

"No, nothing." I said. Twisting, Naomi's gift, a jade bracelet, around my arm. "I just want more time with you."

"I know, I know, but work is demanding. You know that."

"I know." I smiled brightly at him, this poor man didn't need any more hardships in his life.

He nodded and puffed, with the mug of Early Grey in his hand.

"Is your father?" I heard Mother ask.

"He already left." I snapped, no thanks to you.

"O, It's just, I need to talk to him." She said, smiling sadly. "I'll be up in my room, if your friend needs anything she can help herself to it."

I scoffed, "I know."

"Emeline!" I cried, in happiness. Perfect timing, there was no smell of brandy and all the alcohol has been put away. The house was spotless and I made sure to put fresh flowers everywhere.

"Sam." She smiled, looking sun kissed from the Spain light. "I missed you guys so much."

"I missed you too. How was Spain?" I asked

"The usual. Everyone should come and visit me during Christmas break this year. The weather is much milder than the harsh Scottish cold."

"Of course, I'll ask my father.'

"Did you invite Baise and his guest?"

"Of course." I rolled my eyes as I took her to my room. "Your bother is invited."

"Yes, I'm so excited for you to meet him." She bounced on her heels.

"Why didn't you bring him along?"

"He is hanging out with his friends." She shrugged, "Umm, I heard Draco was going to also get a small get together."

"What?!" I cried, no, this cannot be happening.

"it was just talk."

I quickly turned around and walked the other way.

"Where are we going?" She asked, she as hurried to keep up.

"I'm going to write to Draco. He cannot do this to me." I said over my shoulder

"Sam, it will be fine." Emeline said, trying to calm me down.

"No. it is not fine."

We quickly ran to my families private owlery, my owl was there, hooted happily at seeing me.

I quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a quick note.

_Draco_

_What is this I hear about a party? I thought I invited you and told you that I will be having one. I already invited our friends. You cannot have a party too. I don't care if you changed the name to a "get together" it hardly matters since we all know it's a party._

_Well, write back soon._

_Love, Sam_

I quickly sent it off before turning on my heel and smiling at my guest.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Emelina said, rolling her eyes. "Nice house."

"I know." I bounced lightly to my room, Emelina following closely behind.

I hoped on the bed with Emelina as we began to gossip about school and our friends.

"Sam is going out with Elijah." Emelina brought up, "Honestly, I could never date a traitor."

"I don't think he is a traitor, just confused, he was tricked by that mudblood girl."

"But he still cared for her after the fact."

"He could have been under a spell." I shrugged; I still wonder why Naomi wanted Caroline to join our group.

"Well, I write to Caroline and she seems very bored for the summer, you and Naomi haven't been messaging her as much as me, why is that?" She asked

"All she talks about is how boring it is there and how much she wishes she could have went with Elijah to Africa." I rolled my eyes "After a while it gets a bit dull."

"I know." Emelina laughed "That's why I had to stop too."

I laughed with her but I knew Emelina and Caroline were closer. We all knew we talked about each other behind our backs. It's just common knowledge.

"Did you do your homework?" I asked after our fit of giggles.

"No. I'm guessing you have being a Ravenclaw and such."

"Of course." I answered, "I am still proud of my house. Blue is such a beautiful color on me."

"Well, if that is so then I would be in dreaded Gryffindor." She laughed, "Just imagine me hanging out with Harry Potter!"

"He isn't that bad looking." I responded seriously.

"Well, no, Merlin, his eyes are so amazing." She said, agreeing quickly

"I know." I said, "I just loved messing with him, getting Alice to break up with him, it was so much fun."

"Are you going to try and get Alice and Draco to break up?"

"Please. I'm smart, not clever or cunning like you Slytherins, nope, I'll just let their relationship self-destruct."

"You like him." Emeline noted.

"and you don't?" I asked quickly, "Draco is not only one of the most handsome guys in school but he is the heir to the Malfoy fortune."

"He is wonderful to look at but not my type. No one here is." Emeline responded.

I raised my eyes "Than what is your type?"

"I love my Spaniards, it's in my blood." She laughed.

"Of course."

"Hello! You must be Emeline." My mother walked into my room.

She always could clean up nicely. She had fresh pale blue robes on with gold stitching on the ends. Her hair was up on a bunch of curls piled on her head, a few ringlets fell behind her ears.

"You must be Mrs. Hunt." Emeline got up and went to greet her.

"It is so nice to meet you." She smiled, "I love it when Sam's friends come over."

"I'm glad you allowed me to come into your home."

"Any time." She smiled that fake small smile she gives to everyone.

She nodded and left.

"Wow, your mom is a beauty." Emeline said, "Now I know where you get your amazing looks, not to mention those envious curls."

I rolled my eyes and smiled thinly.

My mother was a beauty witch, was a model for Witches Weekly and for the infamous Warlock Whores, a porn magazine. That was how my father met her. He was reading that awful magazine and couldn't take his eyes off my mother. Using his mass wealth, he hunts her down and declared they were to go on at less one date.

Mother loves to say it was love at first sight but my daddy and I know she was just after the life of comfort. When they got married after only dating for a little less than a year, she was already pregnant with me. She pretty much spent all of daddy's wealth. If it wasn't for his parents we would have been broke. The marriage didn't go smoothly but they could hardly divorce after the publicity they had made.

Not to mention she refused to break her contract for Warlock Whores magazine which angered father. They used to get in a lot of fight but now they just ignore each other. She is a weak women, a hufflepuff and was only blessed with beautiful looks and pure blood. My father has never cheated on that woman even though we both know she has had many affairs that she labels "mistakes".

I hate her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Emeline asked

"What?" I quickly snapped back, "No, not at all. Let's talk about my party."

"I thought it was going to be a get together." Emeline said, "What if Bliase brings that girl?"

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Don't you read P&P magazine?" She asked, bring it out of the bag she brought.

"Daddy refuses to have that gossip magazine come to our house, so no but I wish I could get it. Why?"

"They had a teen addition and look!" She flipped through a page. She quickly brought out an addition of Pure & Perfect magazine, the only International pureblood exclusive magazine. I wish father would get it but he hates gossip. I heard he was in it for marrying that woman.

It's about Blaise Zambini and a girl named Enchante have been seen together lately all around Italy, enjoying each other's company. This Enchante girl is very famous in Italy but I've never heard about her here.

I looked at the article. Their pictures were a few different pictures of her and Blaise together. They were only holding hands but I guess that is a big deal in Italy. I scoffed, "Do you really believe Blaise would date her, doesn't he have Naomi?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Naomi was just a shag." Emeline said, looking down sadly. "I felt so bad for Naomi, she just looked awful when she came down stairs. Caroline and I thought she would be so happy and on Blaise's arm but she was with you, leaning against you for support.

**Emeline's Fashback**

"_O my Merlin, is that Naomi?" Caroline said, her eye wide._

_I turned around to look at Sam and Naomi, coming into the Great Hall. Sam was practically holding Naomi, who was hardly walking. It looked like she was being dragged by Sam._

_I felt everyone's eyes fall upon them and I was thankful that Maria and her cronies were not around to see this. It was heartbreaking to see my friend like this. I got up, gesturing Caroline to get her favorite food on her plate._

"_What happened?" I asked, rushing to help Sam._

_Sam gave some of Naomi's weight as we sat down. Naomi's head was in her hands, her left hand was bright red._

_She mumbled something and then broke down into sobs._

"_What?" I asked Sam, watching as our best friend break down. _

"_She slapped Blaise." Sam said, "After they did it, Naomi rightful thought they would be together, he said no and she just slapped him."_

"_Good for you!" Caroline said. Sam and I looked up at her, "I, I mean, about slapping him, right?"_

_Sam rolled her eyes. "Naomi is upset that she slapped him."_

"_Naomi, sweetheart. Please, today is the last day. I'm sure Blaise just said that because he doesn't want a long distance relationship." I tried to use reason to cheer her up but it only made her cries softer._

_Caroline pushed her favorite breakfast in front of her, toasted pumpernickel bread with melted butter and some melon._

_Naomi didn't eat a thing and just let the food get cold._

_When we were sitting on the train, Naomi was leaning against the window, not looking at anyone or anything. Just staring off to space._

_It was awkward to just sit here with we could hear Alice, Maria, and the mudblood chatting and laughing happily. _

**Sam's POV**

"What should we do about this?" I asked, I know I should tell Naomi but she was finally happy seeing her Grandmother in China really did brighten her moods. I could tell by the way she wrote. I would hate to ruin the rest of her vacation but I know I should tell her if I end up not having a party and Draco is the one holding it, I don't think Blaise would dare bring this Enchante chick but I would hate to see Naomi upset and worst, embarrassed.

"Sam, your owl!" Emeline said, as she raised her arm for the house owl to land gracefully on.

It dropped the letter on my pillow and flew off to the Owlery.

It was indeed Draco's letter, the Malfoy insignia was stamped on the dark green wax. I broke the seal and let Emeline look over my shoulder before I began to read it outloud.

_Samantha_

_I was hurt by your letter. I did not want to have this "get together" but my father is eager to meet Alice and my mother wants to meet all my friends since she has to make sure they are good blood._

_I of course, had almost nothing to do about it and I am sorry that it falls so close to your own party._

_I must ask you to cancel your own party since Mother hates an party too close to her own. I am very sorry about that. She has already written to your father._

_Because of this accident, here is a list of the people I have invited. Here is an invite for you._

_Draco_

There was a square piece of heavy parchment with beautiful calligraphy.

_The Malfoy Family Invites_

_Samantha Hunt & Family_

_To a small back to school party for our son, Draco. Please reply if you intend to come. _

_Thank you_

Another note was a list of the people to come on it. Alice was the first person listed along with Blaise, Emeline and Maria. Pansy and Caroline was not invited.

"Why didn't he invite Caroline?" asked Emeline, her eyes got big.

"He probably doesn't care for her much. I mean the Walkers are purebloods but they considered secondary to almost every name on the list, look, Sterling, Greyson, Zambini, Flint, the list goes on of the most important pureblood families.

"But Caroline is one of our friends." Emeline said, "Shouldn't we fight for her?"

"and look secondary?" I asked, turning to Emeline. I signed, "Emeline, It's not worth it. Let's pretend we never saw this list, it will be better that way."

"I guess you are right."

I walked over to my fireplace, it was only for decoration right now but the flame glows forever. I through the list into the flames, watching as it turned to ashes.

Emeline looked sad but I knew she would soon forget. I smiled at her and gently lead her to the kitchen to go make the House Elves fetch us a small snack.

**I'm finally done with this chapter. God, it took me forever!**

**I think I'm almost done with their summers. I have Eliza and Jared or Liz to do then the party.**

**Please review to make me type faster and to have another chapter.**

**Thanks for sticking with me.**


	8. Caroline

**Hello everyone! I am back with another wonderful XP chapter for all of you, my lovely readers. I thought writing about their summers would be fun but frankly it is starting to suck a little bit. I'm no longer pooping rainbows.**

**Caroline's POV**

_Dear Sam,_

_Hi! Did you get my other message? I know my owl can get lost but it feels like you are ignoring me. I would hate that to happen. Please respond back this time. I really want to talk to you. I only hear from Emeline now and she isn't even responding that much. It makes me feel unwanted._

_Did I do something to upset you?_

_Your Friend,_

_Caroline_

I sent that letter off to her two days ago and she hasn't rewritten back, Emeline said it was because she was catching up on her school work and being a Ravenclaw, I believed she would be.

"Cawwol, Cawwol!" My young brother called, holding his hands out for me to pick him up.

"Yes little Adam?" I said, smiling at him, he was getting heavy off English Cream and Crumpets. Mother can hardly say no to him. A small poke of jealousy jabbed hard at my heart.

I was an only child for nine years. I never knew my parents were trying so hard for another child during those times. I thought they were happy with me. I guess they were not.

Adam smiled up at me, and patted my cheek with his little hands.

I smiled, I love him so much. My sweet little brother, "Where would you like to go?" I asked him

He just smiled before saying Dadda ten times.

"Ok, Ok" I laughed, "I'll bring you to father."

I took him up to Father's study on the first floor at the end of the main hallway.

"Father, Adam wants you." I called. I watched as he got up, quickly stopping everything he was doing to take Adam.

"Hello, little man. How are you?" He asked, looking brightly at his only son, as he ignored me, his only daughter.

Adam smiled never left him as he said he was hungry. Father's smile almost broke, he wanted to give Adam the food but Mother would never allow it. Adam was far too fat as a child and was on a strict diet. It made him cry every once in a while. I could tell it broke my parent's hearts to see his face distort with hungry and to hear his stomach growl.

I never had the chance to gain fat, no, I was on a diet since I was born fat. I was a fat chubby baby and my mother worried it would cause me to never find a husband. She never believed I was beautiful, I didn't have her long strawberry blonde locks or fathers patient grey eyes. I got dark brown eyes that didn't "sparkle" and thin weak brown hair that no potion could thicken. I was just happy it was not frizzy like that Gryffindor muggle in the year above me.

My brother had inherited all the genes that made someone good looking. From the time his small head started to sprout strawberry blonde curls my parents would hocked on him.

I left fathers study before he could look at me with surprise, wondering when I got there.

I went to my room. Sadly, I was not allowed to go with Elijah to Africa. Mother was afraid the dry African heat would damage my hair even more.

"Caroline." I heard my mother call, "Have you seen Adam?"

"Yes, yes, I, I brought him up to father in his study."

"O, thank you." She began to rush by me before stopping and tilting her head. "Why does your hair look so greasy?"

I put my hand to my hair, touchy the split ends. "I –"

"If you play with your hair like that you will just get it greasy. Go take another shower and use that new potion I bought you, it's already in the shower. O, and Caroline."

"Yes Mother."

"Stop frowning so much, it is already causing wrinkles." Mother gave a small smile before strutting to see Adam.

I turned around trying to hold in my tears. I shook my head, no, stop it Caroline. Everything is all just fine. You are beautiful in your own way.

I turned the water on, waiting for it to get warm. I looked at the potion before setting it down. I walked to the mirror and looked at my reflection.

I was no English Beauty like Sam or as elegant as Naomi and I don't have that exotic or regal appearance or attitude Emeline carries. I'm just me, plain if not ugly me. Yet, I'm the one with the boyfriend. I thought it was weird how I was able to get a boyfriend before them. I think they sense it too but they never say anything about it.

I turn to the water, perfect, nice and warm, Mother says cold showers help keep ones complexion but I don't care.

After the shower I went back to my room, I let my hair air dry in as the hot air danced in from my window.

I turned to my diary, taking my quill out, waiting for something to come to me as I look back at my life. I started this diary when I was seven; it was a gift from my Father and Mother for showing signs of magic.

I turned flipped back to a random page and started to read it from there.

_Dear Diary_

_Hello again. It is I, I know I haven't been writing in you since I got to school but that will change, I have so much to say!_

_Where to begin…_

_Well, on the train I met some amazing people who I can happily say are now my friends. I must admit to only you, I was scared of being alone but thankfully three girls arrived. They opened the door so suddenly, they must have thought it was empty. I did not turn on the lamps since I thought I did not need it._

_Their names were Samantha Hunt, Naomi Long, and Emeline of Castile. _

I signed; I can remember it like it was yesterday.

"_O, sorry. I didn't know this compartment was taken." A girl with short curls that bounced at the slightest movement._

_She went to turn before another girl caught her arm. She turned to me. "Hello, I am Emeline of Castile, nice to meet you." She smiled kindly before turning to the other girls. "I hope we won't be a burden but could we please sit with you?"_

"_Yes, please!" I yelled, happily at a thought of making friends._

"_Why aren't you eager." Snickered the Asian girl from behind. _

_Emeline rolled her eyes "Don't worry about Naomi, she just was hoping for an empty compartment."_

"_O, I'm sorry."_

"_It's not your fault." Sam rolled her eyes, pushing her designer luggage bag above her head before sitting down in front of me."I am Samantha Hunt but you may call me Sam."_

"_Nice to meet all of you. I am Caroline Walker." I smiled as they began to file in Emeline taking a seat right beside me._

"_Walker?" Naomi said, _

"_Yes, Walker." I said slightly embarrass. _

_I knew that Hunt was a new up and coming name among the ambassador branch of the Ministry. The name Castile didn't take The Daily Prophet to know it, it was in the history books. I looked at Naomi, she was confident and had an air of willow like grace._

"_Well, since we are all introducing ourselves I am Naomi Long." She said_

"_Long?" I said, it sounded familiar to me._

"_Walker?" She said, "Well you should at less know my mother, she was featured last month in Witches Weekly. The magazine your mother is Chief Editor of. Your father is a journalist of the Daily Prophet, no?"_

"_Ah, yes, I remember now." I smiled_

"_That must be nice, getting to rub elbows with the rich and famous."_

"_Yes, it's wonderful." I gave a small smile. Actually my parents don't take me along with them on the job._

"_It must be." Emeline said, looking on the window. "What houses do you want to be in?"_

"_Slytherin." Naomi said quickly, "Or…if I had to pick two, Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad."_

_Emeline wanted to be in Ravenclaw and Samantha didn't care as long as she wasn't in Hufflepuff._

"_You wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor?"_

"_I heard Harry Potter is a hottie." Sam laughed winking at us. "Besides he is rich and famous, what I wouldn't give for fame like that." _

_I laughed with them until the door slid open._

"_Excuse me girls, but I heard you talking about how great Potter is and I must change your mind." We looked at a boy with platinum blonde hair. I instantly knew by that smirk and sex appeal who he was._

"_Draco, nice to see you." Emeline said, turning to him, smiling. "My mother wants to thank your family for such a warm welcome. She felt much better sending me off to Hogwarts after that party your parents held for us."_

"_Of course. We couldn't have you mix with the wrong crowd." He leaned easily against the door frame. His eyes floated around the room before ending up on me, I slightly blush and turn away, looking out the window._

_I felt his icy stare leave me, turning to Sam._

"_Are you the girl who wants to be in Gryffindor for Potter?" He asked_

"_Maybe. Unless you're free." She said, smiling,_

"_Who is your friend behind you?" Asked Naomi, stretching her neck to see behind him._

_Draco turned to his right, "Blaise, why don't you say hi to these beautiful but confused girls."_

_The person called Blaise drifted into our sight, Naomi eyes widen at the tall handsome African standing at our doorway. I couldn't help but think how lucky we are. His eyes were sold dark chocolate that seemed to enjoy catching and melting in the light. He was looking straight at Naomi. He nodded slightly before leaving for his compartment, which I learned as right next to us._

"_If you really want the purest attractive people come join Slytherin. We would love to have you." Draco replied before turning, following Blaise to their compartment._

_As soon as Emeline closed the door Sam quickly sprung into conversation about what just happened._

"_O my Merlin, Emeline, I didn't know you knew him!" She cried_

"_Yes, he mother invited us after Uncle decided I must not go to __Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. He had his wife's friend, Mrs. Malfoy host a small get together so my parents would feel more comfortable." She answered_

"_How can you not be interested in him?" Sam said, raising her voice, I feel on purpose so Draco will know how she feels._

_Emeline shrugs. "You English are not as attractive as you think. I enjoy my Spanish men just fine." She laughed_

"_What about that Blaise guy, do you like chocolate?" Naomi asked but I could tell it was because she wanted to make sure she had no completion._

"_No thanks, I like my men dark but not that dark." Emeline replied, "What about you Caroline?"_

"_I'm good. I don't need a man now, I just like the eye candy."_

_Naomi rolled her eyes but didn't say anything._

"Cawwol!"

I was brought out of my day dream. I turned to see my little brother had waddled into my room.

"Hey Adam." I smiled down at him.

"Cawwol, eat!" He yelled, banging his fists against the table.

"O! There you are!" My mother called, she picked up Adam and looked at me, for what felt like the first time all day.

"Did the new potion work?" She asked, her eyes scanning my very being.

She quickly took a piece of my hair in her hand and rubbed it together. "Great, now it's too dry. I swear Caroline, you just do this to get attention." She turned to leave before stopping. "O, time to eat."

"Cawwol!" cried Adam

"Caroline is coming, little man." Mother said fondly.

I swear if it wasn't for Adam's attention and love my parents would never even know my name.

I got up and went to the dining room.

The dining room had 8 seats and we only sat at one corner. Our only house Elf Jimpy had set out the food, there was a small cup of soup, a bowl of salad and the main meal already perfectly prepared at the exact right calories for each person.

I watch as Adam looked at his food and cried for more. He was a smart boy and knew this was less than what he usually gets.

Mother and Father looked stricken with grief at the thought of saying no but they held their ground for once.

I looked at my own portion of food, remembering the time I could ask for more.

"_Why do you want more? You are far too fat for this family. I run Witches Weekly and if I can't have a daughter natural beautiful then I'll do everything I can for you to be pretty in some ways."_

Mother's jibes still rang in my eyes. My father never said anything and ignored us both until we would talk about something else.

"Did you do some homework?" asked Father

I looked down guilty. "No, I'll start on Charms after dinner."

"Ok."

His attention went back to Adam, he smiled at his Son.

"I heard there the Malfoy family is having a party. Are you invited?" Mother asked, knowing that I was not. She would have gotten an invite since in our pureblood society, invitations always goes to the head of the house.

"What party?" I asked

She rolled her eyes, "I guess not."

"Mother, what party?"

"I heard you the first time." She said, picking at her salad. "The Malfoy's are having a small get together for their son and his friends and family. I was hoping to get in contact with them so we can get the story."

"Who is going?" I had to ask

"I know that your friends are going." She slightly raised her voice when she said friends.

"He will probably send me a letter later." I said, looking down. I knew why I won't be invited. I wasn't beautiful or powerful. Mother knew it too.

A beautiful tan owl flew in from the window, landing graceful on the free perch.

"Elijah!" I called happily at the thought of hearing from him, getting out of the dining room.

Father looked at my uneaten food as I got up and raised his eyes. He knew that I always eat every little scrap of food.

Mother didn't say a thing as I rudely got up and ran to my room. I bet she didn't want to risk me finishing my food. I knew she will be proud that I didn't eat all of it.

_Dearest Caroline_

_Sorry for the late reply, your bird is not meant for the African weather, the poor snowy owl almost dropped from the heat. He is with me now and I sent you my own bird. She is used to this awful bloody heat._

_Mother and Father missed it here so much and I was surprise that I did too._

_It is far too different. Here we are treated like royalty while in English we are one of many. Don't get me wrong. I love it at Hogwarts and you can expect to me by your side when we get there._

_I hope everything is going well, are your parents giving your trouble?_

_Don't let them. You are beautiful._

_Elijah_

I signed remembering the time we first met. I was thinking of Blaise, the gorgeous second year that visited our compartment.

"_What about you C aroline, do you have a type? Emeline asked._

"_Me? I, I prefer Africans for some reason." I shrugged, trying not to look into Naomi's eyes._

"_I do too." Naomi responded, "Something about their smooth dark chocolate complexion makes me melt."_

_She gave me a hard look and turned to Sam. _

"_O!" Sam laughed, "That stupid trolley hasn't been here and I was looking forward to an acid pop. Caroline would you be a dear and see if the trolley lady is coming here soon? Here is five galleons, I think that will be enough for each of us to get something and get some other candies and sweets thanks. You can keep the change."_

_I wanted to roll my eyes. I might not be as wealthy as they are but I am far from poor. I smiled anyways knowing Mother and Father would want me to befriend these people._

_I took the money and looked both ways, neither end had the Trolley lady insight but I began to travel in the narrow hallway._

_I stopped a few items to ask people is she came this way. I was hoping to see Blaise again. He was so gorgeous. Naomi would kill me if she had heard my thoughts when we saw him._

"_Excuse me but has the Trolley Lady been here lately?"_

"_You know you are the second pretty girl to ask us that." A boy said. I couldn't help but blush, no one has ever called me pretty._

_I looked at the boy, he was good looking, not like Blaise but very different, I could tell he was not European by his facial features. He was even darker than Blaise too. _

"_Hi." I said_

"_Hello."_

"_Umm…have you?"_

"_She just left, I think if you hurry you could catch up with her." He said, his friends smirking at him._

"_Thank You…" _

"_Elijah." He nodded, "and you are?"_

"_Caroline."_

"_Nice to meet you Caroline." Said another boy, this one has a copy at his side, twins. "I'm Luke, that's my twin Lance and over there sitting next to your Elijah is Paul."_

_I blushed when he said your and quickly tried to not become rash._

"_Nice to meet you Luke. I have to go but thanks again. I hope I see you soon Elijah."_

_He nodded and gave a small smile before I closed their compartment._

I was surprise that he even remembered me from the ride and started to talk to me in our only class together, Potions. I was rather good at potions and was very proud of that fact. Elijah told me in Africa, potions is considered an elective so he had no background in it. Professor Snape made sure I got the chance to tutor him. I am scared of Professor Snape but I will be forever grateful to him for "setting us up".

I was going to ask Emeline what was going on with the party. I hope she responds.

**Fini ~**

**Next chapters will hopefully wrap this story up!**

**I decided to base Caroline's life off of a book I've just finished reading in school. She is the older version of Mae Mobley from The Help.**

**Mae's mother, Elizabeth gave me the idea that physical features are important. I won't get in it but TADA!**

**Please review!**


End file.
